


Throne Room Throw Down

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has an idea training inside out of the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throne Room Throw Down

**Title:** Throne Room Throw Down  
 **Prompt:** #1. Rainy Days  
 **Word Count:** 278  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin Leon, Elyan, Gwaine, Knights  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Arthur has an idea training inside out of the rain 

** Throne Room Throw Down **  
It had been raining for a week and the training field was a muddy pit when Arthur got the idea. If course Merlin tried to talk him out of it but that didn’t keep Arthur from following through.

Arthur assembled the Knights in the Throne room. “We are all going to train right here until the weather lets up.” 

“In the Throne room?” Leon asked. In all his years as a knight he had never done such a thing. 

“Yes Leon in the throne room.” Arthur answered. “We will go through drills and then pair off to spar.” 

Gwaine snorted. “Did you tell the Queen what you were planning?”

“I am the King.” Arthur glared at him. “This is my Throne room.” 

“So the answer is ‘no’ then.” Gwaine chuckled. “And if she finds out?”

“He will sleep on the floor.” Merlin said in a loud voice. 

All the knights started to snicker. 

“I thought she was sending him to the stables these days.” Elyan teased. “That is where you slept last time you made her mad.” 

Merlin didn’t hide his laughter like the other Knights did.

“Very amusing! Now let’s get busy.” Arthur clapped his hands and the Knights got into formation for drills. 

Later that evening, Gwen walked into the throne room, she looked at the muddy and scuffed floor and the fresh sword marks in the walls. She turned on her heel and went to find her husband.

The next morning dawned sunny and bright. Arthur smiled as he felt a kiss on his cheek. He opened his eyes and came face to face with the horse that was sharing his stall with the King. 


End file.
